Angel Mine
by Werewolfling
Summary: There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, same goes for the world of Weiss Kreuz as the eldest members are swung into strange events evolving around Omi.
1. Part One

^_^;; I'm not sure how accurate my summary is, but I guess it'll do. It's close, that's all I will say.  
  
Angel Mine  
Warnings: shounen-ai (maybe eventual yaoi *listens to gasps of friends*) Though there isn't even hints in this first part maybe angst (I'm gonna try, 0.0 another "never been done before" from Cindy-Chan)  
  
"You sure you want to do this delivery, Omi? It'll be dark soon and the was that storm warning . . . and you're not used to riding in the mountains . . ."  
  
"Ken-kun, Omi admonished. "I'm an adult, I can take care of myself. You know that as well as me." He began packing floral arrangements on the bike. "Besides, Aya and Yoji have a mission and you're sick."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Omi glared at the older young man. "You should be lying down. I will be fine, Ken-kun. Get some rest, I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
Ken sighed as he watched Omi ride away on his motorbike. The sun was setting and Ken had a bad feeling, though that could just as easily be form the take-out Yoji had brought them for dinner. "Taken down by bad takeout." Ken sighed, easing himself onto the couch. He tried to wait for Omi's return, but sleep ceased him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ken! KEN! Wake up, damnit!"  
  
"W-wha?" Ken slurred groggily as Yoji shook him viciously awake. Ken looked around the now sunlit room of the M-Cat.  
  
"Where's Omi, Ken? Did he come back last night?"  
  
Ken was awake in an instant. "He's not here?"  
  
Yoji sighed, "His bike is gone."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Aya entered from the back room, "Everything is here, even Omi's weapons. Manx is on her way."  
  
Manx came and went, the search was on. A week passed, then another . . . A month, then another . . . Three months rushed by and Kritiker seemed to lose steam. There were no clues, no signs of the youngest member of Weiss. They were near giving up, suggesting the boy had decided to disappear and start a new life elsewhere. The ones who knew him best refused to believe this and insisted the search continue. Finally, Weiss received word from Manx to return to Tokyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ran! You came home!" Aya-Chan and Sakura burst from the Koneko when the M-Cat pulled up. The two girls stayed at the shop with Momoe ever since the night Este's island sank into the sea.  
  
"Manx said you were coming. We got your rooms ready and everything." Sakura murmured. "Is it true? About Omi-kun?"  
  
Aya nodded stiffly as he, Ken, and Yoji climbed out of the M-Cat. "Manx called us here because of that." Ken added to Aya's silent answer.  
  
Manx stepped from the floral shop. "You came very quickly. There's no need to talk out here though. Let's go inside. There's news."  
  
The three young men looked at each other and filed inside, down to the basement. They settled into their place, doggedly ignoring the empty seat and the computer gathering dust in the corner. Finally Manx joined them. Carefully, she shut the door and stepped down the spiral stairs. "What did Kritiker find?"  
  
"Bombay's motorbike." The woman pulled out a manila folder and spread it's contents out on the table. "It was found over one hundred miles from Bombay's last know location. As I had informed you when he first became missing, we had thought he had decided to leave. A new beginning, it seemed so tempting . . . but this all but confirms the less favorable option. Evidence on the bike indicates that Omi has been captured."  
  
Yoji picked up a picture. "This place looks familiar . . . have we been here before?"  
  
Aya glared at the photos, he remembered that place. "Takatori." He spat.  
  
"Right." Ken joined in. "This is part of Hirofumi's estate, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, after Hirofumi's death, the property was purchased by Koji Suzuka, a college acquaintance of Masafumi Takatori."  
  
"Those names rearing their ugly heads again after all this time and Omi's stuck in the middle again." Yoji sighed. "Poor kid."  
  
"We've searched the estate completely, there is no other evidence to show Omi was even held there. We don't . . ."  
  
A scream from upstairs interrupted Manx. Without any hesitation, Aya, Ken, and Yoji were on their feet and up the stairs. Into the Koneko they flew, Sakura and Aya-Chan were hiding behind the counter. Away from a young Japanese boy and the large, strange cloth bundle he carried on his back.  
  
The boy was bruised, battered, and filthy. His clothes torn and his face pale from a long, grueling journey. "Weiss . . ." He whispered. "I found you."  
  
"Schwarz. What do you want with us?"  
  
The boy hung his head. "Want? A sanctuary of sorts, I guess. And to get aid for a mutual friend of ours." He shifted his bundle and part of the cloth fell away, revealing a face. Nagi Naoe had brought Omi home. 


	2. Part Two

Angel Mine - Part Two

I think this took more than two weeks . . . but I wasn't lucky with work either (smart me, not promising a specific time) But none-the-less, another part! Don't ask me how long part three will take. For six months I haven't written a darn thing, now, I hafta take turns . . . Between four different stories . . . shrugs Well, you have been warned, please enjoy this little tidbit.

Omi was unconscious and running a high fever, but he was home. Manx left immediately with the girls, to relocate them and to go speak with Kritiker directly. Aya sent Ken with Omi to clean the boy and tend to any injuries. Aya and Yoji took Nagi into their custody. They settled down in the living room, away from the others. "Why did you come here?"

Nagi hung his head. "After our last fight, it became apparent that I was just extra baggage, unnecessary for anything other than to occupy one more member of Weiss."

"You left Schwarz?"

"More like they left me. I was injured in the island's collapse, Farfarello ran off and Schuldig and Crawford left me in a hospital so they could be unburdened for whatever they're planning . . ." He drew his feet up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "That's how they got a hold on me. They took me from the hospital while I was too weak to fight back." Anger flickered faintly in his eyes.

"They?"

"Crazy doctors, just like Este used to employ." Nagi swore softly. "Sadistic bastards."

Aya and Yoji exchanged a quick glance, another connection to doctors with Omi. Aya leaned forward. "Do you remember more about them?"

"No." The boy shook his head. "They always knocked me out when the doctors themselves came. I'd wake up injuries I never remembered getting or just hurting so bad I couldn't even move. They drugged me well even in the cell, so I couldn't bring the building down with my . . . ability. I'm not even sure how Omi and I escaped."

"You don't?"

"I remember there was a terrible storm outside and they were getting me ready for another session. Omi was yelling and fighting more than usual and everything blanked out. When I came to, Omi and I were plodding along a dark, empty road."

Yoji steeped forward. "You said Omi was a friend . . . How can we believe that?"

Nagi snorted. "I don't expect you to, not even if the words came from Omi's own month. But I'm not as cold-hearted as you might think. We were kept in the same room most of the time. We shared a life that no human should ever know."

"Like the life you gave my sister?" Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Nagi matched him, glare for glare. "I couldn't have stopped that even if I thought to go against Schwarz then. And even then, we never did anything to her that these ones did to Omi and me." He made a small noise. "I remember hearing him scream when they would take him away. I never asked if he could hear me too, but when I would wake up, he would be close at hand, and his eyes . . . They were so sad, so worried . . ." He fell silent, staring off into his memories.

Manx walked in, looking very serious. "Nagi Naoe, correct?"

He jerked in surprise and rose to stand facing her. "Yes, that's me. Do you know how Omi is doing? I would like to know."

"Omi is doing fine." She strode forward and gripped his arm tightly. "I'm very sorry, but Kritiker cannot consider you being anything other than an active member of Schwarz."

"I understand, but . . . " In a swift movement, Manx pulled a syringe and shot the unsuspecting captive. "No!" He shouted, shoving her away. Ever that movement made him wobble precariously. "You're just like the doctors! You . . ." He made a dash for the door, but the drugs were faster, he never made it he collapsed halfway there, into Yoji's arms.

Aya and Yoji watched Manx carefully. "Manx?"

"Keep him sedated, no matter what, we cannot trust him. Stay here, lock everything up, guard him and Omi, and keep me posted. If there are any problems, I'll see about sending some extra agents."

Yoji hoisted the thin boy into his arms. "I'll take him down to the basement, I guess." He shot Manx one last questioning glance and disappeared down the stairs.

Manx turned to Aya and handed him a small case that carried the syringes and sedatives. She then headed for the door. "Manx." She paused. "Keep an eye on my sister." Manx nodded once and was gone.

Slowly, Aya made the rounds, locking everything down, then headed upstairs. He had heard water running during Nagi's interrogation but it had stopped. The bathroom door was open so he moved on the Omi's room. The door Squealed softly as he opened it. "Ken?"

The brunette was just tucking Omi into bed. Aya moved farther into the room. "How is he?"

"Very hot. I couldn't get his fever to go down at all."

"Any injuries?"

"Yeah, lots of new scars mostly. But he has a nasty burn on his chest. Also, he's got this really dark bruising on his shoulder blades, they're very swore. He woke up a little in the bath while I was looking at them."

Aya was silent, staring at their youngest intently. "Aya, he called for Nagi. Maybe we should let him come . . ."

The redhead interrupted him quickly, "No, he can't . . . Let me know if he wakes up again." Ken nodded in reply.

Aya was turning to leave when Omi stirred again. " . . . nagi . . ?" He whispered.

"No, Omi. It's Ken and Aya. You're safe."

"ken . . . aya . . . I'm home?" Omi turned toward their voices, his eyes were glassy and bright from his fever and he had a hard time focusing on them. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Where's Nagi?" He tried to sit up, but Ken held him down. "Didn't he escape?"

"Manx is having us keep him sedated, Kritiker isn't willing to trust a member of Schwarz."

"But he isn't in Schwarz anymore! Besides, even when he was, He didn't like it at all. They made him work."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can tell. And because we used to talk a lot. On the internet, we used to chat at night. We didn't know who we were talking to until this last couple of months. Let me go see him, please?"

"Omi . . ." Ken looked doubtful.

"Please, Ken, Aya! Please!" The young man looked from one to the other, pleading in his eyes. He tried to sit up again, pushing against Ken's hands.

Ken looked up at Aya, "It's up to you."

Finally, the redhead nodded. "Not for long though, you need rest."

Omi relaxed, "Thank you, Aya." Ken helped him stand, being careful of his injuries. They slowly descended, though by the time the reached the bottom, Omi was out of breath and leaning hard against Ken.

When Yoji saw them, he leapt to his feet. "Omi!"

"I'm all right, Yoji, just tired. I needed to see Nagi though."

Yoji frowned. "You shouldn't worry about him. You should be bed."

"I'll be okay. I just needed to make sure he's okay."

"Can he really be trusted, Omi?"

Omi locked eyes with the oldest member of Weiss. "Yes, he can. I would trust him with my life."

Yoji sighed. "I wish I could be as trusting."

Omi nodded. "I can understand that. I suppose I'd feel the same if circumstances were reversed. But given the chance, he could prove himself trusted. I know it."

Omi let go of Ken and walked over to the couch. "Did you check him for injuries?" He asked. He reached down and touched Nagi's forehead, moving a few stray wisps of hair out of the way.

"Yeah. He had some cuts and a few bruises, but nothing really bad."

Omi knelt beside the other boy. "I don't think sedating him is a good idea. They used lots of drugs there . . ."

"Manx probably wouldn't agree to that, Omi."

"I know, but still, even before these last few months, Nagi was scared of being like this, so completely defenseless, not even able to wake up if he sensed danger. It terrified him."" Omi took one of Nagi's hands. "He shouldn't have to be that scared anymore. He escaped Schwarz and we escaped that place. It should be better now, not like this . . ." Omi frowned, looking distracted.

His silence lasted several moments. "Omi?"

He jerked in surprise, looking at his comrades if he had just noticed them. "I . . ." A flash of pain crossed his face and he doubled over, leaning against the couch.

"Omi!" The older men started forward to help.

"Get back!" Omi barked out, they froze in surprise. The air in the room began to feel strange, oppressive with some unknown power.

Nagi moaned and opened his eyes. The sight before him woke him quickly. "Omi!" He sat up to help support him. "What's wrong?"

"My back. Oh god, it hurts!" He cried out and collapsed into Nagi's lap. His back was swelling out, two lumps pushing out from his shoulders. Suddenly, it released, his shirt ripped and a pair of great white wings sprung from Omi's back. The feather's dripped a clear liquid and his back was seeping blood from the wings hasty growth. Everyone stood frozen in shock, staring in awe.

"O-omi?"

Omi lifted his head weakly to meet Nagi's gaze and smiled, "It's okay." Then he fell in a dead faint from exhaustion.

Nagi caught him easily, cradling him in his arms. "I guess this answers the question of why the doctors wanted you . . . It'll be all right." He touched a wing lightly, the soft feathers drying quickly. "I'm here, and we'll protect each other. Just like before." Nagi whispered. He turned slightly to look back at the other members of Weiss, his dark gaze daring them to try anything he didn't approve of. "You better get that woman contacted, I am not sleeping again. I won't leave Omi unprotected."

Author's Note - More Cindy rambles . . . I ramble a lot. I realized that there was something that seemed like a major loophole in the story . . . Bizarre Cindy logic figured it out though. Mainly, why Manx and Kritiker decided to leave Nagi and Omi at the same location, and one Schwarz already knew about to boot. Heck of a question, right? A bit of a security risk, but the figure, if Schwarz is involved, they'd probably be able to find Nagi anyway, so why give them another location to know about. It also gives Weiss the hometown advantage, instead of having to learn a new floor plan. As for Omi, Manx felt Aya, Ken and Yoji would be better at protecting him than others (and you think they'd agree to it being any other way?) Aw well . . . it makes Cindy-sense anyway. 


End file.
